Rise of the Orc King
by Teddypro
Summary: A What-if story about if the Orcs did start to regain strength and had chosen a king to lay waste to the Lands of Men. Can King Eldarion put down this dark Orc King before they again lay waste to the Middle-earth? I do not own LOTR! Please R&R! Up for adoption.
1. Prologue

**Dear LOTR Readers,**

**I am writing this short, well, letter to you to get you a decent idea of what this story is about. This story is a 'what-if' fanfiction about what would happen 'if' the orcs that fled the demise of Sauron and Mordor did regain strength and had a new king. This goes on to become a longer and longer tale full of adventure, treachery, and a lot of sieges. Below this 'letter' I will place a Table of Contents, however, the table will only show chapters than ARE present or ones that will be coming out within a day or two of message. The main character is obviously King Eldarion, Son of King Aragorn Elessar Telcontar, and it is also obvious that this happens quite a time after King Elessar's death. I hope you will enjoy my tale and please review each chapter after reading it. Thank you.**

**My High Regards,**

**Teddypro**

* * *

**Lord of the Rings: Rise of the Orc King**

**Prologue**

* * *

Before time even began, there was One, Eru Ilúvatar, the Creator of All Things. He used his power and created the Ainur, which was made up of the Vala, the omnipotent beings who crafted the world of Eä with music along with other Ainur, the Maia, beings under the Vala who entered Eä more often then the Vala did. The Vala consisted of Melkor, their Chieftan, Manwë, the Lord of Wind and Air, Varda, the Queen of the Stars, Ulmo, the Lord of Waters, Yavanna, the Queen of Earth and Giver of Fruits, Aulë, the Master of Crafts, Nienna, Lady of Mercy, Oromë, the Huntsman, Estë, the Gentle, Mandos, the Judge of the Dead, Vairë, the Weaver, Lórien, Master of Visions and Dreams, Vána, the Ever-young, Tulkas, the Champion of the Vala, and Nessa, the Dancer. These beings used the power of song to craft the world of Eä. During this time, Melkor betrays the Vala and begins the First War in Eä, in Arda. One by one, the Vala descend into Arda, and when the final Vala, Tulkas, enters it, Melkor flees to the Outer Void. Then began the Valian Years, during which was the Years of Lamps, the Years of Trees, and the Years of Sun. The Vala used the light veiling on the ground and concentrated it into two lamps, Iluin and Ormal, and hung the on the two giant peak, Ringal and Helkar, in the far north and the deep south to hang the lamps; theus beginning of the Years of Lamps. These were peaceful years when the Valar settled on the island of Almaren, but this peace was not to last when Melkor returned from the Outer Void in secret and built his two fortresses of Utumno and Angband. He and his Rebel Maia, or Valaraukar (Balrogs) destroyed the two lamps, thus ending the Years of Lamps. It was not long after the destruction of the lamps and the Vala returned to Aman that the Vala tried to build something else. Yavanna made the Two Trees of the Vala. These trees were the silver and gold trees, Telperion and Laurelin. This began the Years of Trees.

During this time, Varda gathers light from these trees to make the Great Stars and many Maia lead by Melian take ships to Middle-earth. Later, Eru awakens the Elves as well as the Dwarves, which were created by Aulë, and the first Ents. However, more dark, sinister creatures began to emerge by Melkor's foul hand. He secretly captured Elves, totured and mutinated them into the first Orcs and soon even Trolls. Soon afterward, Durin the Deathless, the Dwarven King, founds Kazad-dûm, the first Dwarven city. Now, it was Melkor's turn to be besieged, They attack him in his fortress of Utumno, chain him, and sentence him to a term in the Halls of Mandos for three ages. His chief lieutenant however, Sauron, escapes captures, retreats to Angband, Melkor's remaining fortress, and continues to breed Orcs and Trolls for his master. Afterward, Oromë sends for three ambassadors of the Elves to come to Aman: Ingwë of the Vanyar, Finwë of the Ñoldor, and Elwë of the Teleri. Many years passed without many important happenings save the birth of the Lady of Light, Galadriel. However, this peace came to an end when Melkor became free of his sentence and turned his sights on Ñoldor. He decieves Fëanor and turns against his brothers. Because of this, he was banished from Tirion, and is followed by his father, Finwë, and many followers. After Melkor decieves Fëanor, he goes into hiding to escape captured and summons the aid of the giant spider Ungoliant. Melkor and Ungoliant destroy the Two Trees and steal the Silmarils. Because of this, Fëanor renames Melkor Morgoth, the Enemy, and vows to regain the Silmarils at any cost. Morgoth returns to Angand and attacks Fëanor, who is killed by Balrogs. This ends the Years of the Trees and brings about the Years of the Sun. Events during the Years of the Sun however can not be put into exact date. However, we do know that the first sailing of the Sun started around the First Age and the actual creation of the Sun happened as the Years of the Trees ended as well as the creation of the Moon.

When the First Age about 30,000 years after creation, Eru finally awakens the Race of Men, and not long after this Glaurung, the Father of all Dragons, begins ravaging the Elven city of Beleriand. The Lord of Ñoldor, Fingolfin, starts the Siege of Angband shotrly afterward. This siege, however, was broken however during the Battle of Sudden Flame where Morgoth killed Fingolfin nearly 400 years after the siege began. About twenty years later, the hero of Men, Húrin, is captured by Morgoth and dies thirty years later. Quite soon after that, Glaurung is slain by Túrin Turambar, who commits suicide afterward after he was realised from the dragon's curse and discovers he married his sister, who also commits suicide after finding out the same thing after she was realised from the same curse. The mighty Elven hero, Glorfindel slays a Balrog just fifteen years before the birth of Lord Elrond Halfelven and his brother Elros. However, Elrond's birth is followed by the terrible War of Wrath, where Morgoth is finally cast into the Void, where he shall never return. Because of this war, the plauteus of Mordor, Khand, and Rhún rise from the seafloor. Shortly afterward, the Valar summon the Elves back to Valinor, but Lady Galadriel refuses and is banned. Sindar Elves travel east and found an Elven realm under King Thranduil.

After the Second Age began, Círdan founds Mithlond, the Grey Havens, on the west coast of Middle-earth. About 440 years afterward, Elrond's brother, Elros dies, and Sauron rises again sixty years after that. However, he does not attack anyone but remains hidden. It wasn't for another 100 years that the first Númenóreans stepped foot on Middle-earth, adding to the already numerous races and kingdoms on the continent. Another kingdom was add soon afterward. The Noldor founded the Eregion in the lower northwestern part of Middle-earth (this is because not that far north is the ruins of Angband.) After over 500 years of isolation, Sauron starts building his dark tower of Barad-dûr and after 100 more years, he decieves the Noldor, but the king of another group of Elves, Gil-Galad, doesn't trust him and refuses to work with him. It wasn't for another 500 years that Sauron finally instructs the Noldor to forge the 'Three Elven Rings', the 'Seven Dwarven Rings', and the 'Nine Rings of Men'. The most well known rings, the Elven Rings, were made of utmost splendor and resistance to darkness. Vilya, the Ring of Air or the Ring of Sapphire, the most powerful of the three rings with the power to heal and preserve. This ring was gifted to Gil-Galad, who later gifted it to Elrond before the Battle of the Last Alliance. Nenya, the Ring of Water or the Ring of Adamant, was next, it was made of mithril and had the power of preservation, protection, and concealment of evil. This ring was gifted to Galadriel. The final elven ring, Narya, the Ring of Fire or the Ring of Red, was made of gold and had the power to resist tyranny, despair, and darkness. This ring was given to Círdan, the Shipwright of Mithlond, the Grey Havens, who later gave the ring to Gandalf, after realizing his true nature as a Maia, who bore it past the White Towers back to Valinor. What happened not long afterward was that the Númenóreans start there first colonies in Middle-earth. The best known of these first colonies is Umbar. But soon the Elves realise their mistake by finding out that Sauron had forged the One Ring and had completed his tower fortress of Barad-dûr. He starts the War of the Elves and Sauron, and the bearers of the Three Rings go into hiding. To help the Elves, Elrond is sent as a lieutenant to Gil-Galad and founds the Haven of Rivendell. Rivendell and another Elven haven, Lindon, are besieged as Sauron's forces overrun Eriador and the Eregion falls. The Elves are saved, however, by a fleet sent by Minasitr, King of Númenór, to Lindon and the Orcs are pushed out of Eriador. Sauron had lost, and not long later, the Númenóreans first permenant settlements in Middle-earth, but this happiness didn't last. The thirteenth king of Númenór, Tar-Atanamir, defies the Valar and grows hostile to the Elves. There is one group of Númenóreans that are still friends with the Valar and the Elves called the Elendili who recieve Elven messages in secret. They later escape Númenór and found the docks of Pelargir. And Umbar is fortified, for the people of Middle-earth grow fearful of the newly raised Ringwraiths.

Nothing much happens in the world of Arda for a good while after all that, save when the twentieth king of Númenór took the throne, he chose a name from the language of Men, not from Quenya, the High Elven Language. By the twenty-third king of Númenór, usage of the Elven language and trips by the Elves to Númenór are prohibited. As discrimination grows among the Númenóreans, the birth of one of the most well known Númenórean Kings comes to pass, the birth of Elendil and about 100 years later, his sons, Isildur and Anárion. Soon, after a civil war in Númenór, the usurper king, Ar-Pharazôn, sails to Umbar and takes Sauron captive and imprisons him on Númenór as he planned. There he starts corrupting the Númenóreans. Because of this corruption, he will become the advisor of the same king who took him prisoner. He burns the White Tree there and establishes himself as the High Priest of Melkor. He begins sacrificing known members of the Elendili to Morgoth. He tricks Ar-Pharazôn into setting foot in Aman, and because of this, Aman is removed from Arda and the Valar make the world round. As punishment for the offence against the them, the Valar sink Númenór into the sea. Elendil and his sons escape and arrive in Middle-earth and found the kingdoms of Gondor in the south and Arnor in the north. The others of Númenór who escape become the Black Númenóreans, who travel south to Umbar. Sauron, who's physical form was destoryed when Númenór sank, finally returns to his dark tower in Mordor. The Gondorians build the towers of Cirith Ungol and Minas Ithil, the Tower of the Moon, at the western border of Mordor to keep Sauron within his land, but Sauron besieges both towers. Isildur flees to Arnor because of this but his brother, Anárion, stays and defends the capital of Osgiliath and the citadel behind it, Minas Anor. Seeing Sauron's attack, the Elves form an alliance with the Men of Gondor and Arnor and begin the Last Alliance against the dark lord. The break through the Black Gate. Sauron emerges from Barad-dûr and destroys many of the forces of Men and Elves, setting the High King of the Elves, Gil-Galad, ablaze, and killing Elendil, King of Gondor, with a strike with his mace. Isildur takes up Narsil, the Sword of Kings, and cuts the One Ring from Sauron's finger, thus destroying the physical form of Sauron again. However, the corruption of the Ring took over Isildur and he took the Ring instead of destroying it in Mount Doom. Thus ending the 2nd Age.

Soon after, the Third Age began with the planting of the Second White Tree of Minas Anor, now known as Minas Tirith, but shortly afterward, in the Battle of Gladden Fields, Isildur is killed by Orcs and the Ring was lost. His squire and only survivor of the battle, Ohtar, brings the shards of the Narsil, the sword that cut the Ring from Sauron's finger, to Rivendell. With the fall of the king of Gondor, Arnor gains a new one, Valandil. And nearby Arnor, Master Elrond of Rivendell, a current bearer of Vilya, the Ring of Air, married Celebrían, daughter of Galadriel and Celeborn. They have three children: the twins, Elrohir and Elladan, and Arwen Undómiel. The five Ishtari wizards soon come to Middle-earth as well. The greatest of these wizards is Curumo, the white wizard, who is more commonly known as Saruman. Next in line in terms of power but the greatest in wisdom is Olórin, the grey wizard. His more common names are Gandalf and Mithrandir. Another great wizard is Aiwendil, the brown wizard, who is more often known as Radagast. It is unknown if Radagast ever did return to Valinor but it is known he stayed in Middle-earth at least until the dawn of the Fourth Age. The weakest of these wizards were the two blue wizards, Alatar and Pallando, who disappeared while trying to bring the forces of the east back to the side of good. It is unknown if they ever returned to Valinor. Soon, Minas Tirith is rebuilt and the forces of Rhún, or the Easterlings. They fail in this attack, but they attack a second time and this time killing their king. The following king, King Turambar, and defeat the Easterlings and they become allies of the region of Middle-earth known as Rhovanion.

Then the race of the Men suffer another blow. When the recent king of Arnor, Eärendur, dies, Arnor is split into three parts, Arthedain, the home of Arnor's capital of Fornost, Cardolan, the home of the Barrowdowns of the fallen kings, and Rhudaur, home of the hill people, and also around this time the leader of the Nazgûl, the Witch-King, travels to northern Arnor to a region later to be known as Angmar and begins to rally the remains of the Black Númenóreans who live in the region. He also summons forth the orcs of Mount Gundabad, a mountain peak north of Angmar, as well as the nearby snow and hill trolls that live around the area. Together they build the Witch-King's citadel in Agmar: Carn Dûm. The soon laid waste to the three regions of Angmar, starting with Rhudaur. During this invasion, the current king of Arthedain, Argeleb, and his son, Arveleg, takes the throne. It was not long before the Witch-King turned his sights on Cardolan and it's great tower of Amon Sûl, and it wasn't long before Cardolan was captured and Amon Sûl was burned to the ground. The remains of Amon Sûl became known as Weathertop. With the fall of Cardolan the Barrowdowns of the fallen kings of Arnor were now open and the Witch-King took this opportunity to turn these fallen kings into Barrow-wights. Never again were these downs a place for mourning; they were now a place for fear and death. During this time, back in Gondor, the Lord of Ships known as Castamir usurpered Gondor's king and took the throne, but that king, Eldacar, takes back the throne and defeats the Rhovanians who usurped him. Castamir's sons flee with the fleet of Umbar back south. These men later became known as the Corsairs of Umbar. It was literally a loss and gain of control for Gondor. Then another thing happened near Arnor, something that just so happened to shape the end of the Third Age if not the rest of the whole age itself: The hobbits established the Shire, fourteen hundred years before the War of the Ring even began. Still there was more bloodshed in both Arnor and Gondor, however, in the war with Gondor and Rhovanion, a Great Plague struck both countires, doing severe damage to both, slowing down the war effort on both sides. It was actually this plague that caused the downfall of Cardolan, allowing the hordes of Angmar to enter without hinderance. Meanwhile, Gondor's king, Telumehtar, razes the city of Umbar to the ground and renames himself Umbardarcil in honor of that victory. This 'winning spree' of Gondor soon ended after the Wainriders, who used to control Rhovanion, the forces of the Haradrim, and the forces of Khand attacked Gondor and killed its king, leaving the kingdom without an heir. They then capture and rebuild Umbar. Up north, Arnor wasn't doing much better. The forces of Angmar finally invade and capture Arthedain, thus taking control the realm of Arnor. However, Gondor finally sends aid to this fallen kingdom and manages to defeat the Witch-King's armies at Fornost, the capital of Arthedain. After more than six hundred years, Angmar was no more and the Witch-King fled back to Mordor. Yet even as evil faded from the far north, a new evil awakened when the Dwarves of Kazad-dûm awoke probably the last of the valaraukar, Durin's Bane. The Dwarves were driven from their home after the demon killed their king, Durin VI. What's is left of the Dwarven race founds another underground citadel in a single mountain known as Erebor. More evil begins when the Nazgûl begin to besiege Minas Ithil, the Tower of the Moon, in Third Age 1980, capturing it and tranforming it into Minas Morgul, the Tower of Sorcery. Soon, Sauron, who disguises himself as the Necromancer, takes refuge in his fortress in Mirkwood, Dol Guldur, and begins to terrify the region.

With the founding of Rohan by Eorl the Young things start looking brighter for the forces of good, but they go down again after Eorl is killed by Easterlings in the Wold. Over the next two hundred years eight kings took Rohan's throne and eventually the last king of the first line, Helm Hammerhand, who founds Helm's Deep. He is later killed by Dunlendings, barbarians from the region of Dunland, which is to the northwest of Isengard, which is settled by Saruman and that same time. The dwarf Thrór is soon murdered by Azog, the Goblin King of Moria. After this offence, the dwarven people begin making ready for war. This war, known as the War of the Dwarves and Orcs, begins in Third Age 2790. After six years the major battle of this war begins at Moria's east gate which is known as the Battle of Azanulbizar. In this battle they win and slay the Goblin King Azog. However, due to fear of the creature within, they do not attempt to retake Moria. This single battle ends the war outright. They return home to Erebor but it is not long before the great dragon, Smaug the Golden, perhaps the last of his kind, takes the mountain and its treasure for his own and the Dwarves begin to flee Erebor in great numbers. By this time the evils of Dol Guldur, led by the Necromancer who is really Sauron in spirit form, has grown the attention of many. Then, Gandalf visits Mirkwood and sneaks close enough to Dol Guldur to unmask the Necromancer as truly being Sauron himself. This begins the gathering of the White Council which would soon attack Dol Guldur; they did this several years later and managed to do so in the year Third Age 2942. Coincidently, this is the same year Bilbo found the One Ring.

Going back a few years, just after Gandalf's discovery, Arathorn II, Aragorn's father, becomes Chieftan of the Dúnedain and fathers Aragorn to the elf Gilraen. He was to be known as Estel until his 'coming of age'. Then perhaps one of the most recognizable parts of the mid-Third Age happens. The hobbit, Bilbo Baggins, was visited by Gandalf and thirteen Dwarves from the Lonely Mountain. These Dwarves were led by the heir to the Dwarven throne, Thorin Oakenshield. They journeyed across Middle-earth, during which time Bilbo discovered Sting and Gandalf uncovered Glamdring, but while in the Misty Mountains, Bilbo got serperated from the rest and discovered Gollum's cave, the sly creature who took the One Ring from the River Anduin nearly four hundred years before after murdering his brother Deagul. He takes the Ring after tricking Gollum and later uses the Ring to free his comrades from an Elven prison in Mirkwood, and later he uses it to sneak into Smaug's lair and steal a golden two-handed cup. Because of this theift, Smaug goes on a rampage and is eventually killed by Bard the Bowman with a single black dwarven arrow. Then the Battle of the Five Armies takes place between the Dwarves, Men, Elves, Orcs, and Great Eagles. The battle results in Thorin's death and the rise of King Dain Ironfoot. With the fall of Smaug and the end of the Battle of the Five Armies, Bard begins to rebuild the city of Dale, which lies just outside of Erebor. As Bilbo returns to the Shire after his long adventure, the creature Gollum leaves his cave in the Misty Mountains to look for his 'precious'. That was when Sauron openly revealed his regrowing power in Mordor and all races went on high alert. Aragorn, now that he has come of age, is told about his heritage, however, he simply returns to the wilds as a Dúnedain ranger. It is during this time he meets Gandalf the Grey and befriends him. However, Aragorn travels to Rohan to aid King Thengel, father of Théoden. He later served Ecthelion II, Steward of Gonder and father of Denethor II, in defeating the forces of Umbar. Between these two services, Lady Arwen, daughter of Lord Elrond, pledges herself to marriage with Aragorn, starting up their relationship that would later come true at the beginning of the Fourth Age. Around this time, Frodo's parents are killed in a boating accident (they are eaten by reef sharks) and he comes under the guardianship of Bilbo. Not too long before that Balin, one of the thirteen dwarves who accompanied Bilbo on his adventure, visited him. Unknown to Bilbo, this would be the last time he'd ever see his friend, for the same year Bilbo became Frodo's guardian, Balin entered Moria to recolonize Moria. They eventually succeeded after driving the goblins and orcs out, however, they forgot about the other creature which slept in the dark. After only five years, Durin's Bane reawoke and the goblins retook Moria from the dwarves. Balin, as well as all the other Dwarves of the expedition, died in the process.

In the year Third Age 3001, Bilbo turns one hundred and eleven, throws a large party, and leaves for Rivendell as it ended. He left Bag End, Bilbo's large hobbit hole, and the One Ring to his nephew Frodo, who turned thirty-three the same day. Gandalf leaves Hobbiton and with Aragorn's aid, captures Gollum and imprisons him in Mirkwood, being guarded by Wood Elf guards and Prince Legolas, King Thranduil. Unfortuneately, Gollum escaped and eventually fell into the hands on Mordor and Sauron. He was tortured until he gave away the location of the One Ring. Evil begins to spread even furthur when Saruman the White, now under the control of Sauron, begins to take hold of King Théoden and the forces of Sauron attack Osgiliath. After finding out that the Ring is in the Shire, he sends forth his Ringwraiths (Nazgûl) to find his Ring in the Shire. Gandalf returns to the Shire on April 12th, seventeen years after he had last seen Frodo. He arrived in time to warn Frodo about the Nine in order for him to escape to Rivendell while a few rangers defend the Shire from the Ringwraiths, but are forced to retreat. Gandalf seeks the help of Saruman but finds out his betrayal too late for he is arrested there. He later escapes and travels to Rohan where he tames the Lord of Horses, Shadowfax, and rides to Rivendell. On the road to Rivendell, he begins to travel with Samwise, Merry, and Pippin and they come across Tom Bombadil and his wife Goldberry in the Old Wood, who save them from the Barrow Wights of Cardolan and Old Man Willow. At the village of Bree, they meet up with Aragorn, who takes the name of Strider. At Bree, the nine catch up to them, however, they only managed to 'kill' dummies of the four hobbits while they escaped. At Weathertop, they meet up again, and this time the Witch-King wounds Frodo in his Twilight form while Frodo is wearing the One Ring. Glorfindel arrives in time to drive the Nine away and brings the mortally wounded Frodo into the House of Elrond, where Master Elrond of Rivendell heals Frodo in time. Many other Middle-earth's greatest champions of Good travel to Rivendell to decide what they are going to do about the Ring, put together the pieces of the Ring's tale along with that of other members of the counsil, and forms the Fellowship of the Ring, which is made up of Gandalf the Grey, Frodo the Ringbearer, Aragorn, who is revealed to be Gondor's heir, Prince Legolas, Gimli, son of Glóin, one of the thirteen dwarves who accompanied Bilbo, Boromir, son of the Steward of Gondor, Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc Brandybuc, and Peregrin Took, on October 25, Third Age 3018. Bilbo gives Frodo his sword, Sting, and a mithril mail shirt for protection. The Fellowship doesn't actually set out until December 25th. After failed attempts to enter the Gap of Rohan and pass of Cahadras peaks, they decide to journey through Moria and arrive on January 13th. They are attacked by wolves but they are driven away by Gandalf. After a horrible encounter with the Watcher in the Water they retreat into Moria despite finding out that goblins have retaken Moria and killed Gimli's cousin, Balin. After traveling four days through the darkness of Moria, Pippin accidently arrouses the many evil things of Moria and a fight in Balin's Tomb ensues, with Gandalf holding back a monster which nearly broke through. This monster soon revealed to be Durin's Bane, which Gandalf then fights on the Bridge of Kazad-dûm. He breaks the Bridge, causing the demon to fall into the abyss, however, with a crack of its whip it takes Gandalf with him. The Fellowship, full of mourning, exits the East Gate of Moria and arrives at Caras Galadhon, the heart of the Elven Lands in Lothlórien, two days later. During their stay in Lorien, Gandalf follows the weakened Balrog up to the great mountain peak of Zirak-zigil and slays the Balrog at the cost of his own life. It is unknown who brought Gandalf, a Maia Spirit himself, back but it is speculated that the Valar didn't have the power to bring back one of their own kind. This leaves only one being capable of bringing Gandalf back to life, Eru Ilúvatar, the Creator himself. He is brought back the same day Frodo looks into the Mirror of Galadriel. After being well rested the Fellowship depart from Lorien with gifts all their own. Gandalf arrives in Lorien on Gwaihir the Wind Lord not long after their departure. Floating down the River Anduin in three Lorien boats, they soon discover they are being tracked by Uruk-hai, a hybrid of Orcs and Men, who were sent by Saruman to recover the Ring from Frodo. The Fellowship passed the Argonath, two gigantic statues of Elendil and Isildur, and camped at Parth Galen. The flowing day, the Uruk-hai strike at the Fellowship, killing Boromir, who sounds his horn whose sound reaches Minas Tirith, and taking Merry and Pippin with them back to Isengard.

Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli start to track the Uruk-hai while Frodo and Sam head across the river to continue the quest. The Three Hunters travel across Rohan for four days before discovering that Éomer, third Marshal of the Riddermark, had slain the orcs with a band of Rohirrim two nights before. The trio hurry to Fangorn to find any hope that the hobbits survived. That day before, Merry and Pippin are found by Treebeard, the leader of the Ents of Fangorn. This day is full of many other findings such as Frodo and Sam finding Gollum and Faramir finding Boromir's funeral boat taking him down the Anduin towards the sea. The next day, the Entmoot, a meeting of the leaders of the Ents, begins, discussing if the Ents should go to war or not. The following day, Frodo, Sam, and Gollum cross the Dead Marshes and are nearly spotted by a Ringwraith on a fell beast. At Fangorn, while the Entmoot continues, the Three Hunters encounter Gandalf, reborn as Gandalf the White. The travel to Edoras, capital city of Rohan, and arrives there on March 2nd. Gandalf cures King Théoden of Saruman's curse who decides the best way to defend his people is to travel to Helm's Deep, the fortress built by Helm Hammerhand, to seek defense. As the Rohirrim left Edoras along with Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli, Gandalf went out in search of Erkenbrand, Master of Westfold, to come to the aid of the King. Saruman orders Isengard to be emptied but as the Uruks leave Isengard is attacked by an army of enraged Ents lead by Treebeard, Merry, and Pippin. On March 3rd, the Battle of the Hornburg begins with the Uruk-hai almost succeeding until Gandalf, Erkenbrand, and the rest of the Rohirrim he rides with arrive and killing the last of the Uruk-hai. Those who attempt to escape are stopped by the Hourns of Fangorn Forest. The next day, Gandalf, Théoden, and a few others travel to Isengard where they encounter Merry and Pippin, and they begin to reason with the fallen wizard Saruman, whose staff is destroyed by Gandalf. With that Saruman and Grima, Saruman's chief henchman, are forced into exile and Gandalf and the rest go back to Edoras with Saruman's Palantiri, which was the main reason Sauron was able to take the wizard over. During the night, Pippin accidently touches the Seeing Stone and many visions flash before him, most notably the ones of Sauron's Eye and the White Tree of Gondor burning. It soon becomes apparent that Sauron now thinks Pippin has his One Ring and Gandalf travels with him on Shadowfax to Minas Tirith to prepare the defense.

While all this was happening, Frodo, Sam, and Gollum entered Ithilien Forest where they encountered the rangers and Faramir, Boromir's brother. They traveled through Ithilien to Osgiliath, which was under attack by an Orcish army. Faramir and the hobbits entered the city and Frodo was nearly captured by a Ringwraith on a Fell Beast but was saved by Samwise. As Frodo, Sam, and Gollum escape through the sewer systems the city is attak once again. The few who remain escape the city but are pursured by the Nine on their fell beasts. Many riders fall before reaching the city but they are rescued by Gandalf when he scares the Nine away with a flash of shining light. Before then Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli went through the Paths of the Dead and they leave Erech with the Oathbreakers, orr the army of the dead, the day the siege of Minas Tirth starts which is made up of an army of hundreds of thousands of Orcs, Trolls, and Evil Men. This army was seen leaving Minas Morgul bu Frodo, Sam, and Gollum just a couple day before. Gollum goes to see his mistress Shelob, an evil thing in spider form. Frodo enters the darkness without Samwise and is found by Shelob and poisoned. Sam arrives a mortally wounds Shelob with Sting and begins to head down the path with the Ring to complete the quest by himself. He soon realizes that Frodo isn't dead and that orcs have taken him up to the tower of Cirith Ungol. However, before Sam can get there, the Uruk-hai and Orcs in the tower begin to argue over who should get Frodo's mithril shirt and begin to kill each other. Sam only needs to fight a couple Orcs to save Frodo. He then does the something no other being in Middle-earth could've done: He gave to Ring back to Frodo. Together, disguised as Orcs, they leave Cirith Ungol and finally reach the forbidden lands of Mordor. In the meanwhile, the Rohirrim have arrived to give Gondor aid after the Grond, a giant battering ram named after Morgoth's weapon, broke through the gates of Minas Tirith, driving back the Gondorians to seventh level. Denethor was killed by his own grief as he tumbled to his death on fire after trying to kill both himself and Faramir, who he thought was dead. As the Rohirrim charged, the great giant Oliphants, or Mûmakil, arrived. These giant elephants, capable of carrying many Haradrim archers, easily defeated the puny Rohirrim hrosemen. Suddenly with a giant screech the Witch-King of Angmar came from the sky and killed King Théoden. The Orcs were sure they had won with the arrival of the Black Ships, only to discover in horror the rising of the Flag of the King of Gondor. With that Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas and an army of the dead had arrived to Gondor's aid and have killed the remaining enemy legions. Eowyn and Merry together kill the Witch-King but they were both severly wounded in the process. Also, due to a fight with the Witch-King, Gandalf lost his staff, ending his ability to use potent spells. After the battle, Aragorn went into a tent outside the city (He refused to enter Minas Tirith until he was crowned king) and he discused with many of the Gondorian captains as well as the present Fellowship and Eomer what they should do next. Using the Palantir captured from Isengard, Aragorn communicated with Sauron to show him he had the very sword that defeated him an age ago. Sauron in return showed him a vision of his dying beloved, Arwen. A few days later, Aragorn, Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli, Eomer, Merry, Pippin, and a small army of Gondorian and Rohirrim soldiers march on Morannon, the Black Gate which was broken through by the Last Alliance so many years before. The leaders of the forces of Good try to negotiate with the Mouth of Sauron, Sauron's right hand. In the end, Aragorn killed the Mouth of Sauron and begins the Battle of Morannon. The Armies of Good suffer major losses as they are surrounded by hundreds and hundreds of thousands of Orcs, Trolls, and Evil Men. The remaining eight Ringwraiths ride in on their fell beast to help finish the job but are turned away by the coming of Gwahir and many great eagles. During this very hour, Frodo and Sam reach the Cracks of Doom, they were ambushed by Gollum and Frodo finally surcame to the corruption of the Ring. Seeing the Ring so close to Mount Doom, he sent the three remaining Ringwraiths to Mount Doom. However they were too late. As Gollum fell into the Cracks of Doom with his beloved precious so was Sauron destroyed, vanishing into the Void. Mount Doom erupted, bringing with it the remaining Ringwraiths and most of the Orcish Armies.

Now, the Ring of Power has been destroyed. Its dark magic exists no longer nor does its temptations over the minds of men. Where Isildur failed Frodo succeeded. On the 25th of March, in the year 3019 of the Third Age, the One Ring fell into the Cracks of Doom and was destroyed, what should've happened an age ago. Frodo and Sam escaped a fiery end when Gandalf riding Gwahir and his brother took them up from the burning mountain and to Minas Tirith. The Ring of Doom ended that day and the forces of Mordor fled from their own dark home. Manyof the Forces of Mordor fell into the abyss that day, but there was a good thousand that did escape. Though King Elessar of Gondor tried to exterminate them all indeed a few managed to escape. These few fled to Mount Gundabad in the Grey Mountains. They sought a leader, one who could bring their dying race back, and indeed the found one, Dúr-shalafi, which mean in Quenya, Black Master. He greatly increased the orcish forces in sixty years, making their numbers grow at a rate which would have impressed even Sauron. Despite this, they remained undetected by the forces of Arnor and they were allowed to rebuild the great citadel of Carn Dûm back to its former glory though without the dark lord it didn't have the dark power like that of Minas Morgul or Barad-dûr.

While these orcs remained hidden many things began to happen in the outside world. King Elessar and Lady Arwen celebrated marrage and the three elven ringbearers: Elrond, Galadriel, and Gandalf, along with Lord Celeborn and the two hobbit ringbearers, Bilbo and Frodo crossed the sea to Valinor, the Undying Lands, but not after defeating Saruman at the Shire along with his ruffians, finally ending the War of the Ring. Afterward, Eomer became King of Rohan and Legolas and Gimli started traveling the world together. Gimli eventually founded a dwarf colony in the Glittering Caves of Helm's Deep and Legolas passed by the sea giving him the urge to pass to the Undying Lands. Later, King Elessar and Queen Arwen had child, Prince Eldarion, son of King Aragorn, grandson of Lord Elrond, and great-grandson of the Lady Galadriel. With this heritage, once he became king he'd become master of Gondor, Arnor, and the elven lands, save Mirkwood, which was still under the control of the wood elves lead by King Thranduil. The hobbit, Samwise the Brave, had married his beloved Rose and became master of Bag-end, Frodo and Bilbo's previous home. He became mayor of the Shire seven times in his life. Meriadoc Brandybuck, another hobbit of the Fellowship and the esquire of Rohan, became master of Buckland, and Perigrin Took became the Counsellor of the Northern-kingdom. Then on the 29th of September, in the year 3021 of the Third Age, Frodo, Bilbo, Gandalf, Elrond, Galadriel, and Celeborn, pass the white towers on a ship bound for Valinor. The departure of the last of the ringbearers, save Sam, marked the end of the Third Age and began the Fourth Age. It was over a hundred years later that the great King Elessar Telcontar died at the age of two hundred and ten after his reign of one hundred and twenty years. His funeral was long and sorrowful as his people mourned the loss of their great king. Arwen left to Lothlorien and later died there, and it was Prince Eldarion who took the throne afterward. After the previous king's death, Gimli and Legolas built a white ship in Ithilien and sailed down the river to the Undying Lands. The hobbit Sam left to the very same place after the death of his beloved Rose. Merry and Pippin, after surviving a number of years in the Shire as well known people, died as well and are said to have been buried next to the mighty King Elessar. So ends the tales of the Fellowship, but not of the tales of the second king of the Reunited Kingdom (Sound familiar without the 'Re'?), King Eldarion.

After these events, King Eldarion started loosing faith of the formal peace accords from Harad, Rhún, and Khand. Because of this he musters his forces to prepare for war if necessary. He does not realise that war would not come from the south, but from the north. He does not see the forces massing. You see, by this time Dúr-shalafi has muster an army of well over 10,000 and has taken Carn Dûm, the former fortress of the Witch-King of Agmar, and it is here he shall launch another war on the north just as his master did over three thousand years before. They are coming...

* * *

**This is the start of many great and long chapters I plan to make for this story. I have quite a lot going on right now and I'm sorry that I didn't publish the 1st Chapter at the same time I realised this one, but I have a lot going on and I didn't want to wait a couple more weeks to finally finish it. Also, I ask that you point out any grammar and spelling mistakes to me, preferably by PM. I'm fourteen. I'm bound to make these kinds of mistakes. Thank you for your patience and please review.**

**My High Regards,**

**Teddypro**


	2. The Messanger

**I'm finally starting the first chapter of this story. Sorry it took so long. I'll try to make it as good as I possibly can and as long as I possibly can. I thank you all again for your patience.  
~Teddypro**

* * *

**Lord of the Rings: Rise of the Orc King**

**Chapter 1-The Messanger**

* * *

_Fourth Age 132, March 6_

_Near Carn Dûm, Angmar_

It was a very cloudy day, but the three men scouting for Arnor along their northern border were more concerned about their own safety than anything else. There were many rumors of brigands around this area and recently these rumors became facts. Dangerous facts. These 'brigands' had become very bold and very bloodthirsty having slaughtered a family near the northeastern border, razed their home, and stole all their goods. Now from recent reports, there was apparently a lot of these brigands about. The men didn't like it. It was bad enough they had to patrol the northern border but now they had to cross into Angmar, once the cursed home of the Witch-King and now the place where these brigands seemed to be based. They stopped for a short rest in an area full of rocks and fallen trees.

"I don't like it," said one of the soldiers looking around a bit. He was a tall man with a black beared and black hair. He had tired blue eyes which had seen enough of battle. He wore leather armor with a symbol of a white tree on it. He wore regular brownish garments under his armor and a navy blue cape. On the belt around his waist was two bags and a long sword in its sheith. "It is too quiet. I feel like we are being watched."

"I agree," answered another soldier who was much younger than the first, not showing any real sign of a beard. He wore near to the same thing as the first man but only had one pouch and had a hood over his head. "It seems unnaturally quiet even for this region."

"Something is nearby and we know it," said the last soldier who had brown hair and green eyes. He looked roughly in the middle between the other two but was obviously more battle ready, for on his belt wasn't a second pounch but a knife as well as another one strapped to his back. He had no hood.

"We just have to be prepared for anything. We need to find out where the general area of the brigands. Then we can head for home and let a REAL military company deal with these scum!"

"I'm just hoping we get out of here alive. I hate this place!"

"Aye, I agree."

"Same here, but as soon as we located the bandits we can head for home."

There is a rustling in the nearby brush and the three men draw their swords. The figures of eight crouched men appear in the brush but the features are unclear in the darkness.

"I say we have found them."

"I was hoping we would not have to fight!"

"No one said it was not possible to be engaged."

"Then let them come!"

Suddenly, the eight figures emerged and to the dismay of the three men, the 'brigands' weren't 'men' at all. They were a bunch of fully armor Orcs!

"What in the-?"

"Orcs? But how? I thought King Elessar killed them all!"

"Does it look like he did?"

"You miserable scum trespass into the lands of the Angmar!" spat one of the Orcs who had a full spiked plate on, "You must now die!"

"No, you must now die for the murder of the innocent family you slaughtered!"

"Heh, you have no idea what's coming for you," said the Orcs giving an evil smile, "Slay them all!"

As soon as he said that, four Orc archers rose from behind some nearby rocks and fired arrows towards the three men. The younger one evaded but the older man got hit with one in the shoulder. He didn't die but was very weakened. The other man got hit with two arrows, one in the chest the other in the heart. He died.

"Run!" shouted the older man and both dashed off but he didn't get far as he was struck with two more arrows. The youngest turned back in horror. "Get...get out of here! Now!"

With that the younger man jetted off and eventually eluded the Orcs. He slowly and sorrowfully headed back to his camp past Arnor's border.

* * *

_Fourth Age 132, May 12_

_Minas Tirith, Gondor_

In the many years after his father's death, Eldarion had become a good and generous ruler. He had been visiting places like Dol Amroth and Ithilien lately to see what needed to be doing. Tensions with Harad were beginning to become very high, too high for Eldarion. He wanted to make sure his defenses on the southern border were secure in case Harad decided it was time to act against him. He didn't like the idea of the Oliphants his father talked about ramming down the defenses of his borders. From what he had heard, fire was very effective, so he began to put many braziers on the walls of Dol Amroth, however, none in Ithilien since it wouldn't be a good thing to see the whole forest go up in flame. He was finally back in Minas Tirith when he heard about strange goings on the northeast border of Arnor. He had asked the military commander at Arnor to send a small patrol out to discover the where these 'brigands' were located and was still waiting for a response. He was talking in the throne room with Elboron, the Steward of Gondor after Faramir. The throne room was a rectangular shaped room made of mainly marble. One each side of the room were small chambers each with the statue of a previous king of Gondor. There was a small door on one side which lead to other parts of the actual palace. At the end was a large staircase which lead up to the throne. Next to the staircase was another chair for the Steward. Elboron was standing near his chair with Eldarion next to him when one of his royal guards came in. He was in stunning white armor with the emblem of a white tree on his breastplate. He wore a navy blue cape and had a pointed helmet with a pair of upward facing wings on the sides that reached a good six inches above the tip of the helmet. His mouth, like all royal guards, had a piece of blue navy cloth covering his mouth. He had a white spear in his left hand. He was Berethorian, son of Berethor, Captain of the Citadel Guard.

"Hello, Berethorian," said Eldarion warmly, "To what do I owe this visit?"

"You have a visitor, milord," Belethorian answered, "The only surviving member of the patrol you sent out to discover the location of the brigand's camp."

"The only surviving member?"

"He'll have to tell you himself."

Then a young man walked in. He had short black hair and blue eyes which were full of sorrow; he was obviously very close to his companions. He walked towards Eldarion, bowed, and got up again. His expression didn't change.

"What is your name soldier?" asked Eldarion, feeling sorry for the young lad.

"I-I am Balithon, son of Barigon. I-I lost my companions in A-Angmar."

"Did you catch sight of the brigands who did this?"

"M-My lord, it wasn't any brigand. T-There wasn't any brigands to begin with."

"What do you mean, Balithon?"

"I-I mean, milord, that me and my band..."

"What about them?" asked Eldoron.

"Spit it out, soldier!" shouted Belethorian.

"It was Orcs!"

There was dead silence in the room for what seemed like eternity. Everyone present, including the servants, had stopped to stare at the young man with shock and disbelief.

"What?" Eldoron said obviously in dismay.

"Impossible!" Belethorian shouted outraged, "The Orcs were exterminated! My father saw it all happen with Eldarion's!"

"I didn't believe it either, sir," said Balithon quietly, tears nearly coming out of his eyes, "But I saw a band of twelve Orcs kill my two comrades! One of those men was my mentor!"

"I am sorry about your mentor, Balithon," said Eldarion, sadness also in his face, "I shall look into this matter."

"Forgive me, milord," said Belethorian hastily, "But you're going to take this _boy's _word when he's in half-shock and can't even remember how he got home?"

"I went back with a small company," said the young soldier in a little frustrated tone, "I didn't want to take any chances. My mentor and his companions bodies were gone, but there was blood everywhere and I pulled this from a tree."

Suddenly Balithon pulls out a black arrow and throws it on the ground near Belethorian's feet. He picks it up an examines it. Within a minute his face turns from mistrust to horror.

"This...this is an Orcish arrow!" said the Captain of the Royal Guard growing very pale, "I recognize it as my father used to show me all sorts of things he collected, including an Orc arrow."

"Then there's no doubt here. Orcs once again are on the move!" the Steward yelled standing up.

"Patience, Eldoron," commanded Eldarion, "We have no idea if it is just a few or a whole army that has risen against us. I say we find that out first before we attempt to organize any sort of an invasion of Angmar."

"I agree, milord."

"And just incase it is an Orcish army we're dealing with here, I'll head back to Arnor with Balithon."

Now everyone including Balithon was surprised.

"My King, is that really necessary?" asked Eldoron, who had never been incharge of Gondor while the King was so far away.

"Yes, I think it is," replied Eldarion smiling at the Steward's reaction, "If it does turn out to be the Orcs returning to this land I believe it would be greatly inspiring and a real help if myself and a small division of Gondorian soldiers were present. Besides if it is not an Orc army, we would have mearly stopped one from possibly happening in the future! See? We lose nothing in this!"

"But what of Harad, milord?"

"I think we shall have good standards with them for some time. Enough time to deal with this mess. Besides, our southern defenses are well sharpened. If they attacked us, we could hold them off for some time."

"Alright, milord. I accept your decision."

"Good, because we leave in three days."

* * *

**So how was my first chapter? Sorry if some of the names are a little strange and don't sound like actual Gondorian names. Please notify me through PM if you see this. I know this is short compared to the Prologue and I'll try to make the next chapter a bit longer. Also, even though I got through this chapter very fast doesn't mean I'll get the others through as fast. Try to work with me a bit here. Please R&R!**

**~Teddypro**


	3. The Journey North

**Thank you again for your patience with this fanfiction. I have been thinking about your view of this and I ask you to please point out any misspellings, grammar issues, or any other problem you see to me and I will fix them immediately. Thank you.**

**~Teddypro**

* * *

**The Lord of the Rings: Rise of the Orc King**

**Chapter 2-The Journey North**

_

* * *

_

Fourth Age 132, May 15

_Minas Tirith, Gondor_

Eldarion looked out over the great plains of the Pelennor Fields preparing for the long march north to scope out what could be the return of the Orc race. He too had his doubts and suspicions of Balithon's story, but he guessed the commander of the battalion Balithon was in wouldn't have sent an eyewitness unless they had evidence. He sighed and turned towards the blooming white tree in the center of the courtyard. The tree was next to a fountain in the center of the courtyard. The fountain was surrounded by a circular pathway wide enough to fit three men. There are four pathways leading away from the circle forming a plus and four benches in between these pathways on the border of the stone circle. He walked next to the fountain, which was being guarded by four royal guards. Eldarion himself was dressed in a metal breatplate with the symbol of the King on his chest. He wore his usual leather and cloth garments underneath. Around his waist in its sheeth was Andúril, the Flame of the West. On top of his head was a silvery crown that was placed on his father's head at the end of the Third Age. He had to be prepared for any type of battle that might be coming his way. If there were Orcs in Angmar, he'd have to be prepared to fight. He sighed an continued to walk along the path back up to the stairs which lead to the throne room. He had been thinking about Balithon's story a lot the past three days. He couldn't help thinking that if there were Orcs in Angmar what might erupted and if they actually were regaining strength how many more lives would be lost. He did not like the thought at all. That was when Berethorian walked towards him.

"Your army is ready, my lord," he said calmly.

Eldarion's army he had prepared was a rather small one but still good enough to handle a large onslaught if needed. It was made up of five hundred swordsmen, four hundred archers, and one hundred calvalry. He had to be prepared for a fight so he prepared his army as such. They already knew why they were heading north towards Angmar and were just as unnerved about the situation as Eldarion, if not more.

"Good. We shall be heading out shortly. How much supplies do we have?"

"Enough to last your men until Rohan, there the Rohirrim will resupply you."

"They know what's going on?"

"Yes, and they are just as unnerved by this appearence as you, my lord."

Eldarion looked away and stared out over the plains to the mountains beyond. The mountains which blocked the way to the once dark land of Mordor. "How could this have happened, Belethorian? How?"

"I don't know, my liege. These Orcs must be far better at stealth than we thought."

Eldarion paused for a moment. "I am heading down to the front gates to prepare for my departure. Make sure Eldoron doesn't do anything foolish while I'm gone."

Belethorian chuckled at this," Yes, sir!"

Eldarion made his way down the seven levels and to the front gates of the city, where his army of one thousand had gathered. Ten carts filled with supplies were also joining them.

"Men!" Eldarion began,"We are traveling north stop what could be the dawn of another war. What we have all feared has come to light! The Orcs have returned!"

Gasps and whispers from the villagers nearby who didn't know filled the street. Fear was written all over their faces.

"Today, we go to Angmar to put down the Orcish race! Once and for all!"

Men cheered but they were also a little nervous and had fear visible on their faces. They had heard about the tyrany of the Orc race from their grandfathers who had survived the War of the Ring over one hundred years before.

"Now! Let us make sure this cursed race never returns to the lands of Men!"

With that, the men marched out, forming a long column of men, horses, and supply wagons. The turned northwest, towards Rohan.

* * *

_Fourth Age 132, May 24_

_Eastfold, Rohan_

After marching for more than nine days, Eldarion's army had finally reached Eastfold and was approaching Edoras fast. The men were relieved to finally have a bit of a break after all the marching they did. The plains they passed through were hilly and very rocky. Filled with cliffs and other sort. Trees were every few feet to every few miles. They'd seen the occasional town but we still happy to see civilization, desptie not being able to relax. Eldarion had stopped his men to calculate their distance from Edoras, earning his men some much needed rest. However, they didn't get much of one. An Orc horn was heard only minutes after Eldarion shouted that they were but a day's march to Edoras. Many men looked around, worrying about what was going on, others got into battle position. Eldarion spotted black spots in the distance, and they were moving fast towards them. Suddenly he came to the realization: they were either Rohirrim or warg riders, which hadn't been seen in Rohan for over one hundred years. As the spots became closer, the mounts grew hairier and more wolf-like and their mounts were in spiked plate. He then came to the horrible relization of what was coming at them.

"WARG RIDERS!" Eldarion shouted and his men scrambled into fighting position. A wolf's howl roared across the plains and Eldarion could hear the sounds of shaking armor.

"_Of course they're scared_," he thought," _No man has fought a warg rider in one hundred years and from the stories that were told, these things could kill many men and horses for that matter_."

The warg riders suddenly appeared on a cliff over looking the army. Many men looked up in fear, some in determination, and yet even some with a murderous intent. A single warg rider with a flag attached to the rider's back came forth. his face was covered by a spiked helmet. "You march north, do you not?"

Eldarion rode forward, a murderous glare was in his eye, "We do."

"Then you should turn back, lest you be slaughtered by the armies of the Orc King."

"_Orc King_?" Eldarion thought as Balithon stepped forward, who said," Is that what you Orcs ment by 'you don't know what is coming for us'?"

"Ahh," the Orc stated evily," So you're the survivor of the little patrol that was sent out? Hehe, well, you should be pleased to here we delt with your mentor!"

"How did he know that?"

"We know though our King, an Orc Mage. He knows things that would surprise you, King Eldarion, and you, too, Balithon."

"I'm starting to get really annoyed by this so called _Orc King_!"

"Hehe, I definately remember you. But don't you remember me? I am the Orc Captain who ordered the death of your mentor and friend!"

"Wh-what?"

* * *

_Flashback: 79 Days Ago, Angmar_

_"Heh, you have no idea what's coming for you," said the Orc giving an evil smile, "Slay them all!"_

_As soon as he said that, four Orc archers rose from behind some nearby rocks and fired arrows towards the three men. The younger one evaded but the older man got hit with one in the shoulder. He didn't die but was very weakened. The other man got hit with two arrows, one in the chest the other in the heart. He died._

_"Run!" shouted the older man and both dashed off but he didn't get far as he was struck with two more arrows. He clasped, dead..._"That...that was y-you?" Balithon was now scared and shocked. He was now talking to the Orc who he had witnessed in horror, killing his mentor and close friend.

* * *

"Yes. It was so much fun butchering both of them. Also, I have a little something for you!" The Orc pulled out a bag and threw it a circular object down towards Balithon, which he caught. To his horror, it was the decaying head of his mentor. He looked up at the Orcs, his fear now turned to stone cold rage.

"This monstrous act of your's will not go unpunished!" Eldarion shouted," You can not stand against the great warriors of Gondor!"

The men, now inspired by the courage of their ruler, cheered and the sounds of swords banging against shields could be heard. The Orc mearly responded," You do not have any idea what is coming for you. Your lands shall-ACK!" An arrow had flown from no where and struck the Orc in the neck, causing him to fall off his mount. Everyone turned to see Balithon, a bow in his hand, staring coldly where the Orc just was. He mumbled, "Realise a volley!"

Eldarion heard this and agreed repeating his words. Suddenly, four hundred arrows filled the gap between them and the riders. Many of the warg riders fell, but two who didn't jumped off the cliff and took out a few dozen soldiers before they were finally defeated. Eldarion, along with Balithon and a dozen other men, went up to the top of the cliff to investigate the Orc Captian's body. He knelt down and took a look at the flag that was attached to the Orc's armor. It was a red flag with an orc skull in the center of the flag and they Eye of Sauron at the forehead of the skull. Two symbols were next to the skull. To the left of it was fire and to the right was darkness. Eldarion's eyes narrowed. There was no mistake. An Orc army had indeed risen in the North and was no threatening Arnor. Then Balithon pointed something out," I thought the Orcs would've attacked us on sight. Why didn't they?"

He did have a good point, Eldarion thought as much also, then thought of what might have been the case," This is no regular Orc we are dealing with."

"Are you saying that this so-called 'Orc King' is an intellectual? I suppose next you want me to believe that pigs fly!"

Eldarion glared at him to shut him up," There's a reason that they didn't attack us. I believe they were only sent to unnerve the army and to lower morale."

A soldier looked back at the army and commented," And they did a damn good job of it, too."

"Despite this, it doesn't matter at this moment. Right now, Arnor needs our aid. I'll take this flag and take this over with the King of Rohan. In the meantime, we should prepare ourselves for the worst. Who knows what awaits us in Arnor."

"Yes, my lord."

With that, Eldarion ripped the flag of the pole that was attached to the Orc's armor and got onto his horse. He rode off further west with his army in tow.

* * *

**This chapter is finally done! Sorry for the long wait. Got interested in a ton of other stuff. Please R&R!**  
**~Teddypro**


	4. Stopped at the Door

****

**I'm finally back after so long. Ah dang, well at least I'm back doing this again. Sorry to keep you waiting! Now on with the next chapter!  
~Teddypro**

**

* * *

**

Lord of the Rings: Rise of the Orc King

Chapter 3-Stopped at the Door

**

* * *

**

_Fourth Age 132, May 20_

_Outskirts of Edoras, Rohan_

They had continued to Edoras without much trouble besides a storm that ravaged the man. One poor soul was unlucky enough to have been struck by lightning and died on the spot. Eldarion began to worry a bit; they hadn't even reached Edoras yet and already their forces were thinning greatly. One soldier commented, much to Eldarion's disgust, was that they'd be lucky to show up at Fornost with a hundred men willing to fight. They had started out one thousand good soldiers but they had been narrowed by the storm due to deserters and that one being struck by lightning, as well as the earlier warg attack. He was left with nine hundred twenty men, which, all in all, was not very bad. Granted it could have been much worse if the warg riders had decided to attack directly. Balithon hadn't lost hope either. He was itching for a fight and he appeared like he could take on a whole legion of orcs and win. Eldarion admired that sort of fiercness though he knew it was all because he wanted revenge against the 'Orc King' for the death of his mentor.

Eldarion sighed and looked into the distance. The city of Edoras was now in view. "_Good_," Eldarion thought. "_Now I can get more aid to Arnor_."

Eldarion rode ahead, eager to enter Edoras, however, his eagerness soon turned into horror. Above the gatehouse wasn't the green flag of the horse lords, it was the red flag of the orcs. Eldarion looked on ahgast at the sight and gave a faint whisper no one could hear," No..."

Anger boiled up inside of him, he grew red in the face as rage poured into him. "NO!"

Eldarion drew his sword and galloped full speed towards the gates of Edoras, despite desperate cries from his army that was now falling behind. He stopped several yards from the gate. It looked deserted.

"_Looks can be decieving_," he thought, remembering his father's words. That was when a figure in dark, spiked armor appear above him on top of the gatehouse. "Who goes there?" the figure shouted in a grogy and gurgling voice.

"My name doesn't concern scum like you! Get you gone and leave the city of Edoras!"

"Don't tell me what does or doesn't concern me! You are asking for your own death wish!"

The figure then retreated behind the wall and the large wooden doors began to open. But instead of orcs like Eldarion had expected to start pouring out of the city at him, a large hulking troll slowly walked out, a spiked club in hand. Eldarion's eyes grew wide as he backed away from the monstrosity, but the troll was fast as it swung down. His horse went into a paniced frenzy, bucked the young king off, and ran off somewhere, leaving Eldarion at the beast's mercy. Eldarion layed on the ground motionless as he groaned at hitting his head and times past came back to him as the voices of his desperate and frightened comrades faded away.

* * *

_Flashback: Eldarion's Childhood, Courtyard of the White Tree, Minas Tirith_

_"You must remember my son," the voice of his father King Elessar came back to him. "Any foes, no matter how powerful, is weak from behind."_

_"Because they can't defend what they can't see!" the child Eldarion shouted out happily._

_Aragorn smiled and chuckled, "That is correct."_

_

* * *

_

Eldarion's eyes snapped open just as the troll prepared to crush his skull with his club. Eldarion rolled over his head onto his feet and jetted through the creature's legs. He turned and jumped onto its back, careful to avoid the beast's open hand. He got onto the creature's shoulders and thrusted his sword straight into its skull. Blood poar out as Eldarion back flipped off the creature and landed perfectly just as the monster fell forward onto the ground, dead. The men cheered at their king's victory just has seven orc archers appeared overhead on top of the gatehouse pointing their arrows at the trollslaying king.

"Ready!" one said.

"Aim!" Eldarion readied his sword and gritted his teeth.

"FIRE!" but it was not from the orcs. Balithon had beaten them to the draw as he and over three hundred archers fired their arrows at the orcs. All of them fell and many arrows went onto the other side of the gate. They hit good marks as they heard the screams of dying orcs on the other side.

Eldarion walked up to the now shut gate, put his hand on the wood, and slowly glided his hand across it. He bowed his head in honor of those who fell defending it and then turned to his men. "To what happened to our breatheren here I cannot be sure, but something here is certain. We shall charge into the city and liberate from the orcs so that those who died here can rest in peace! Who is with me?"

Roars from his men brightened Eldarion's spirits as he turned towards the gate and thrusted his sword through the wood. The scream of a dying of is heard as Eldarion forces the hilt down and pulls the gate open revealing the city overrun with orc soldiers and another monstrous troll.

"CHHAAAAAAAAARRRGE!" Eldarion shouted as he removes his sword and rushes into a battle frenzy as he begins to slaughter orc soldiers, the rest of his army close behind.

* * *

**Well, Eldarion finally arrives at Edoras but to a shocking surprise. Next chapter is the liberation of Edoras and the fight with another rampaging troll! Until next time and please R&R!  
~Teddypro**


	5. Liberation of Edoras

**Another chapter and this one's a good one. It's the liberation of the capital of Rohan, Edoras! Enjoy!  
~Teddypro**

**

* * *

**

Lord of the Rings: Rise of the Orc King

Chapter 4-Liberation of Edoras

**

* * *

**

_Fourth Age 314, May 20_

_Edoras, Rohan_

He cut and slashed and fought but there had to be hundreds of orcs inside this city. They began to poar out of buildings, out of stables, even out of a well. Arrows were flying every which way, destined to hit either man or orc or neither. The trolls was also causing trouble. It was throughing both horse and rider every which was and swung it club taking with it both orc and man, mainly man. Eldarion had to take out that troll before it did the same thing to the rest of his army as it did those who already laid at rest under trampling feet and raining arrows. That was when he saw it, a spear, one used by the Rohirrim while on horseback. It was a few yards away from him leaning up against a stable. If that didn't scewer the troll's skull nothing would! But he had a problem. In between him and the weapon he sought was a good couple dozen fighting men and orcs and arrows flying every which direction. Eldarion groaned and took a deep breath and with one last ounce of his will gave a large battlecry that spread away both men and orc in front of him, both races to scared to stand in his way. He slashed anything that looked like an orc as he charged past, spilling blood and blocking arrows are he went until he finally reached the stable and, more importantly, the spear. He grabbed it and turned to see the troll and an orc right in his face with a blade ready to strike downward into Eldarion's skull. Without think, Eldarion thrusted the spear right through the orc's head, taking it clean off and causing black blood to squirt everywhere, getting some on High King of Gondor's head and body.

"Yuck, brilliant!" Eldarion swore as he kicked the skull off the spear head sending the orc head flying into another orc that was about to backstab a human soldier. He then got to spear and threw it in the direction of the troll. Eldarion could see it happen in slow motion. The spear flies into the troll just as it turns its head towards Eldarion, causing the spear to go right through the beast's eye, causing it to scream in pain and fall backwards right on top of at least a dozen orcs.

"Well, that was lucky," Eldarion said outloud to no one in particular as he casually took a dagger out of his belt and, without even looking, swung it behind him striking an orc in the head that was about to backstab him. Soon orcs stopped coming and the men of Gondor were able to defeat the invaders. Eldarion marched up to the top of the hill without any resistance and was met with a iron door at the entrance to the Golden Halls of Rohan. It was sealed and Eldarion wasn't sure if this was a trap of not. That was when Balithon approached him," So shall we go in?"

"I do not know. Something isn't right. It feels like we're walking into a trap."

"Well then," said one soldier as he approached his king. "Let's see how good this so called 'Orc King' is at setting such a trap up. Honestly, what's the worse thing that could happen?"

"With this foe, I'd rather not say."

"My Lord!"

Eldarion turned to see a dozen soldiers of the Citadel Guard all formed up and ready to go. "We await your orders!"

"Right," Eldarion said and stood aside. "Break it down."

"Yes, sir!" the Citadel Guard shouted as one came out from behind the rest and stuck on of his satchel bombs on the door and shouted, "Take cover!"

The soldiers and their king took cover down the stairs, behind pillars, or around the corner. No matter where they were they felt the blast but were unharmed. The soldiers drew their swords and charged in and Eldarion followed suit, without drawing his sword and quite a bit more calmly, too. It was barren. Not a soul could be seen or heard. It looked like whomever used to be there had just vanished on the spot. It was too quiet and calm for Eldarion's liking, especially after what they had just fought in the city below. "Be on your guard. I have a bad feeling about this."

There was suddenly a rumble that lasted for only a second but it surprised the entire group inside the golden halls. It happened again, twice, three times more. Eldarion took high guard and began to look around cautiously when suddenly an explosion took place behind him and he whirled around. To his horror, walking out of a whole in the wall, was a lumbering troll followed by dozens of orc soldiers. One quickly close the door from which they entered the building. Trapped. Eldarion swore and took guard, "Steel yourselves! We're under attack!"

The orcs charged and the troll roared as the battle began. Eldarion dodge and countered but no where was he going onto the offensive. He couldn't. There were too many orcs in every which way that he could only defend and counter but never send his own attacks towards his foes. He hewed many but the room seemed to be overflowing with orcs. He swung left and right and up and down and repeated the cycle for what appeared to be hours but in fact had only lasted a minute. He was being overrun and the troll got closer and closer along with the numerous orcs still flowing into the room through the hole in the wall. "_Wait that's it_!"

Eldarion spun around with his sword outward defeating all the orcs around him. "Throw a satchel bomb above the hole in the wall!"

He wasn't sure if he was heard until he saw something leave the hand of a Citadel Guard and an explosion behind him followed by the screams of orcs as they were crushed under the weight of wood and iron. Slowly, the orc soldiers' numbers started to thin until there were no more, however, the troll had vanished. "Where could such a thing have gone?" asked one man but Eldarion was afraid to answer. Who knew but one thing was for sure, someplace where it could cause a lot of damage. That was when it happened, a massive explosion was heard behind them and they turned to see a whole where the throne once was and the troll walking over to them with a massive club in hand, a dozen orc fighters behind it. The men tried to fight back but the troll grabbed one man a threw him, causing the guard to hit another one and slam into the door beyond, bursting it wide open. Eldarion dove under another strike and swung his sword across the troll's left legs, forcing it down to that knee. He then jumped up, grabbing onto the beast's shoulder and slicing across its next causing the creature to scream in pain but then fall face first onto the cold stone floor.

"Defeat the rest of them!" Eldarion shouted and the men charged, Eldarion himself joining the fray taking down five orcs before they were all defeated. Balithon came to his lord's side and sighed heavily," It appears the people of Rohan have fallen to this menace."

"I wouldn't be so sure," the King replied as he examined a body next to what was once the throne.

"What makes you say that?"

The High King of Gondor and Arnor looked up to find a note next to the throne, it was a bit bloodied by the nearby orc corpse. He picked it up, surprising him that it was a letter addressed to the current holder.

* * *

_To my friend Eldarion,_

_An, dare I say, orc army is heading our keep in Rohan. I knew you were on your way but I doubted you reach me in time. I have taken the people and have retreated to Helm's Deep, but I have no doubt that some of the army will stay here and garrison the keep while the rest follow us to the stronghold in the hills. It's a good thing your father helped us rebuild are mighty fortress but I don't know how long we can last. Take what provision you need that haven't been destroyed by the orc garrison and come to our aid quickly! You are our only chance!_

_Urgently,_

_Elmoran  
__King of Rohan_

_

* * *

_"It appears," Balithon stated after Eldarion had finished reading. "That this force isn't the biggest of our problems."

"No it appears not," Eldarion stated and began to walk out of the keep.

"Where are you going, sir?" a Citadel Guard asked.

"To Helm's Deep. I have a king to save!"

* * *

**Whew, done with this chapter. So, how do you like it? Please R&R and prepare for the Battle of Helm's Deep!  
~Teddypro**


	6. Helm's Deep

**Lord of the Rings: Rise of the Orc King**

**Chapter 5-Helm's Deep**

**

* * *

**

_Fourth Age 314, May 22_

_Outskirts of Helm's Deep, Rohan_

The High King of Gondor and Arnor looked over the horizon as he and his remaining seven hundred and eighty-four troops marched across the plains of Rohan east towards the besieged Helm's Deep. Numerous of his soldiers had perished at Edoras and were give a proper burial, but how would an army of a little less than eight hundred defeat an army of what could be over fifteen hundred bloodthirsty orcs and rampaging trolls? He hoped that the Rohirrim were able to defeat at least some of the army so that he could stand a better chance.

"Easy Eldarion," Eldarion tried to calm himself. "Your father held off Helm's Deep's last attack of ten thousand fighting Uruk-hai for a whole day and killed them all!"

"_Yes but he also had some help from the Elves and from Mithrandir_," He retorted in his head. "_And he was much older than you are now and had a lot more experience in a battle situation like this_."

"Worried about the battle?" stated a tired Balithon as he rode to his king's side.

"Yes, I fear are numbers are too little."

"If it makes you feel any better, my father once told me a story about how a member of the Fellowship, Gimli Elf-Friend, established a Dwarven Colony within the Glittering Caves at Helm's Deep. The Dwarves there wouldn't go down without a fight."

"True but you also must remember, the force attacking Helm's Deep is most likely twice or even three times as large as the one in Edoras. How many Orc bodies did your men count?"

"Seven hundred twenty-one Orcs and four trolls. I'm personally surprised it didn't go even worse for us!"

"Aye, indeed."

There was a long pause before Balithon said to Eldarion with a smile," You seemed so enthusiasic about saving the King of Rohan back at Edoras."

"Haha! That was before I reminded myself of the odds of us winning!"

"As my mentor used to say: 'Never mention odds, it undermines your confidence."

"My father used to say the same but I guess I never listened very hard to that."

"That makes two of us!"

The men laughed and a nearby Citadel Guard was happy for the ealier mood to be lightened. He looked around. He had been in Rohan before when he was younger and recognized the area. He quickly sped up to the Grandson of Elrond and stated urgently, "My Lord! Helm's Deep is not too far from here. We should reach it within an hour or two."

"Alright," Eldarion replied as he turned to his remaining army. "Helm's Deep is near! Prepare for battle!"

* * *

_Fourth Age 314, May 22_

_Helm's Deep, Rohan_

King Elmoran of Rohan was standing upon the inner wall of the Hornburg overlooking the now heavily besieged stronghold. He was dressed in his father's red and brown armor with a spear in one hand and the other on the hilt of a sword in is seeth. Many men laid on the cold, stone floor dead as Orcs and Trolls alike continued their attack. Five thousand Orcs and Trolls had marched upon Helm's Deep and its fifteen hundred defenders. Much of them enemy's army had been cut down to size but they were still being overrun. By what reason he could tell not but somehow this was going far worse for them than when the king before his father, Théoden, defended this ancient fortress against an army of ten thousands Uruk-hai and their crude machinary with little more than peasents and a couple companies of Elven warriors. Here he was losing to an army of five thousand Orcs when he began the fight with fifteen hundred well-trained Rohirrim soldiers.

"_Why aren't I that successful in defense_?" asked he asked himself slightly annoyed by his own thought. He continued to look out over the desolated battefield where already thousands from both sides lay dead. One of his lead captains, Erkson, son of Ekhart, rushed up to meet him. "Sire, the blockade the Dwarves made is starting to break, the Orcs will be upon us any minute!"

Elmoran noded and turned around to the courtyard below," Prepare for battle! The Orcs are almost through!"

At once everyone rushed to do his bidding. Even a few Dwarves, who didn't managed to get into the Glittering Caves when the Hornburg shattered, were present ready to cleave Orc necks in two. Elmoran prepared his sword as the blockade began shatter and quietly said to himself, "Eldarion, I hope you are on your way."

* * *

Eldarion looked relieved. The Orc force had been broken down far enough to where his small force could probably handle it. They were still outnumbered, but he was confident in his abilities to lead against this assault. After all, they were outnumbered in Edoras weren't they? And they didn't lose as many men as it would seem likely. Maybe they did have an excelent shot here. He looked at his men, "Ready to prove to these Orcs that they aren't as powerful as they claim to be?"

The men's answered was a deafening shout and Eldarion drew Andúril and shouted, "CHARGE!"

All the men ran forward, even archers drew their short swords and charge behind the warriors. The sudden attack surprised the Orcs and they were slow to react, giving the men of Gondor enough time to bash through their first lines Orcs and starting to chop their army down to size. Eldarion himself swung back and forth, cutting down Orcs with ease. He looked ahead and saw three lumbering trolls walking towards him.

"Oh," he commented. "This should be fun."

* * *

Elmoran had heard the cry of the army of Gondor and ran to the top of the wall yet again and was relieved to see the forces of Gondor cutting the Orcish forces down to size. His joy was suddenly replaced by terror as he saw three trolls walking towards the High King of Gondor, weapons ready. Elmoran acted fast and raised his spear and let it fly. It struck a troll in the neck, sending it to the ground, with it crush numerous Orcs in the process. He saw Eldarion look up, nod, and continue fighting. Elmoran then turned to the men fighting below. "Gondor is here! Press the counterattack!"

The Men (and Dwarves) below let out a battle cry and began charging at the Orcs, who were surprised by their sudden aggression and easily fell before the Rohirrim's might. As his army pushed forward, Elmoran turned towards the battlefield, "The battle is in our favor and victory is in our hands."

* * *

Eldarion continued to fight Orc after Orc after Orc. Their army was winning but the Orcs continued not to yield. Eldarion was making sure he wasn't near a troll when suddenly we was tackled to the ground by an Orc with spiked armor. Eldarion kicked him off and got to his feet but was wounded in the arm, the chest, and the leg. He raised his sword, preparing for a fight with the brute. A circle seemed to slowly form around them, the bodies of both Men and Orc littering the floor surrounding them. The Orc hissed and Eldarion snarled. No one moved for what seemed like eternity. The Orc screamed and charged, swinging his sword violently in every which way, Eldarion blocked it but failed to go on the offensive and instead their blades part and they began to circle eachother, each one waiting for the other to strike. The Orc charged again, Eldarion dodged and swung but again failed to make contact with the Orc's flesh. They continued circle eachother until the Orc charged yet again with the same outcome.

"_This Orc is good_," Eldarion thought to himself. "_Very good_."

The Orc charged a fourth time but again neither made contact to the other. The Orc was starting to lose its patients and so was Eldarion. This Orc was obviously in charge of the attack and obviously angry for his interference. But Eldarion knew from what he had seen and heard about this new Orc King is that he wouldn't send a bad commander to attack a stronghold known for holding out against the most powerful attack. That meant this Orc was very skilled in fighting and strategy. Which also meant it was time to dish out a special technic his father once taught him. His father's very words ringing in his ears.

"_Perform this with perfect timing and your victory in a duel is almost assured!_" rang King Elessar's words and Eldarion prepared for the next attack. Predicably, the Orc charged again, but Eldarion ducked passed him and swung across the Orc's legs, sending it flying face down. Eldarion swun and swung upwards across the Orcs chest causing it to swin face up as Eldarion's momentum sent him into the air and down, impaling the Orc through its black heart before its body even hit the floor. Eldarion took a moment to catch his breath and then pulled the sword out of the Orc. Around him the battle was nearly over and he had nearly won. He gasped a sigh of relief and began to walk up towards the keep.

* * *

**So here's the next chapter. It's a little longer than the other ones. I'm getting better at making longer updates and I am trying to make them as long as I can without getting to far out of subject. So I hope you enjoy and please R&R!**

**~Teddypro**


	7. Taking Council

**Lord of the Rings: Rise of the Orc King**

**Chapter 6-Taking Council**

**

* * *

**

_Fourth Age, 314, May 22_

_Helm's Deep Throne Room_

Eldarion marched up the stone stairway into the keep. He was glad to be finally taking a rest from he treck and being able to relax. But how could he relax? Arnor was in danger of being overrun with orcs led by this mysterious Orc King. He had to find ou more about this enemy. He is obviously a brilliant strategist considering how planned out this attack was. He obviously knew what he was doing in order to bring the Orcish race so far back. But how? The Orcs were never known for being brilliant strategist. Only a select few were chosen for such titles and even then they served under much more powerful and experienced commanders. Regardless, that was a mystery he'd have to solve later but for right now he had to take council with King Elmoran and the Dwarven Leader of the Glittering Caves, Lord Burin. He finally reached the keep and walked in. Immediately, all the infantry in the room, as well as a few citizens of Rohan, bowed down on one knee. Eldarion had nearly forgotten himself he was High King of Gondor and Arnor; not to mention the Elven lands abandoned after the Elves, save those in Mirkwood, departed Middle-earth. He was the grandson of Master Elrond after all. He walked up to where a king sat on the throne and a dwarf stood beside him.

"Welcome, King Eldarion of Gondor!" Elmoran praised as he stood up and walked over the son of King Elessar. "I must say your time was impeccable."

King Elmoran stood an inch shorter than Eldarion but his crown leveled their height difference. He was in brown and gold armor from neck to toe. Around his back was a green cape. The Dwarf then walked over to the two. He was stout and wisened. Old but battle-hardened. He wore iron armor over a mithril chain mail. In his hand was a hammer almost as big as he was. "Great that you've finally showed up, lad. I was afraid you'd lost the battle at Edoras."

"So did I," Eldarion said neither sounding humerous nor serious. "I didn't expect the Orcs to pull off such a defense and ambush manuveors there. It was like they knew what we were doing and were strategizing to defeat us before my army even set foot in Rohan.

"I felt the same way, Eldarion. These Orcs are much brighter than old stories tell of them."

"I've noticed that, too," Burin grunted. "My grandfather Gimli never told me that Orcs were actually smart. In fact he mentioned that only a chosen few had the intelect of a lieutenant."

"I may have found the exception though," Eldarion said and pulled out the dirty and torn remains of a red flag with a black Orc skull. "I've heard the Orcs mention on a couple occassions of having an Orc King whom is now leading them. He's resposible for the recent attacks against us. Even now he marches upon Arnor."

"Bah, than this is worse than we ever dreamed!" Burin shouted.

"Dream?" Elmoran raised an eyebrow. "More like a nightmare if you ask me!"

"Agreed."

"But how is it possible?" Burin asked half-disbelieving. "An odd one out? Out of all of them? Only there master's are capable of such thing and even then-!"

Burin trailed off staring at the two kings before him. They had the same skeptisim the old dwarf lord had but they couldn't deny that something wise and powerful was leading these armies. The Orcs were terrified of the free peoples after there master was casted into the Void at the end of the Third Age and King Elessar had led expeditions to destroy any last groups of them. How could they have regrouped into such big numbers in such a small amount a time? How could they be able to pull off such attacks with little trouble? How was it possible that they could even fight in sunlight? Not even the trolls were stirred by fighting Eldarion in broad daylight! Something was very badly amiss here and Eldarion need to get to the bottom of it, and fast!

Eldarion snapped out of his train of thought and looked at the two lords among him, "I'm heading north. Arnor need me."

"But-but the forces you have left!" Elmoran said astonished. "They are less than half of what you started out with! You wouldn't stand a chance!"

"I cannot abandon my people! I'm the High King of Arnor, too!"

"I would go with you, but I can't abandon my people here."

"Nor can I abandon my people northward. Stay if you wish, but I'm heading north, with or without you!"

Eldarion then turned and walked out of the throne room, not a single cry was exchanged. Elmoran sighed and thought deeply, muttering to himself, "Come on my Lords. Talk to me."

The silence lasted for what seemd like eternity. Finally, Elmoran turned around and shouted to his closest captain, "Get me my finest steed and my best armor. My people are in need of a commander to lead them!"

* * *

_Unknown Location..._

Atop a dark spire inside a shadow filled room and orb sits on a pedistal, black as the night itself. Without warning a red glow, a swirling mass, appears within as it grows larger and larger until little of the pitch black of the orb was left. Within the red swirling magic an image appear; one of Eldarion and Elmoran mounting armored steeds and in fine armor as they prepared for their journey north. A steely, cold, and crackling voice then echoed about, "Yesss, you foolsss. Come forth. Come forth-right into my trap..."

A dark and manical laughter filled the air as a dark claw grasped the orb.

* * *

**So here the next chapter. Yep, its shorter. Don't worry though! Future chapter will be longer and have a lot more action, too. Oh and how about the cliffhanger, eh? Nice, huh? Well, I hope you continue reading and please R&R!**

** ~Teddypro**


	8. The Fords of Isen

**Lord of the Rings: Rise of the Orc King**

**Chapter 7-The Fords of Isen**

**

* * *

**

_Fourth Age, 314, May 26_

_The Fords of Isen, Rohan_

Having traveled for days without any sign of another living man, woman, or child, the men of Rohan and Gondor began to loose hope. All they ever cam across were burnt and bloody villages scattered throughout the plains. King Elmoran morned for his people and King Eldarion shared in his sorrow. He couldn't imagine what his friend was going through; seeing his people mercilessly slaughtered and not being able to prevent it. He had no doubt that King Elmoran felt weak at that point. He turned away from the King of Rohan for a minute and looked out ahead. A forested area was quickly approaching, no doubt the Fords of Isen. As he recalled, the last time there was war in Rohan, the King's son was slain there. If this Orc King was that smart, he had to prepare for the worst. Rohan's men had only bulstered his ranks by a few hundred. He only had nine hundred men to use and he knew that wasn't enough for the upcoming battle. He had tried to get Lord Burin and the Dwarves to aid but their numbers were few as somehow more Dwarves fell to the attack than the Rohirrim did. Eldarion inquired that it could be that the Orc King knew how many Dwarves there would be at Helm's Deep and made the Orcs Dwarfbane weaponry to defeat them as he knew the strength of the Dwarves without that type of weaponry would crush his attack. Eldarion sighed. This was all just a guess but it was the best he had comparing it to some other information he had picked up about the Orc King.

"Eldarion," he turned to see Elmoran looking ahead at the same sight he was looking at. "I have a bad feeling about this. The Orc King you've spoken of will most likely not give up easily. I fear the closer we get to Arnor, the greater threats we'll face."

"I came to the same conclusion, but we must press on if there's any hope of saving Arnor from the Orc King's forces."

Elmoran mearly nodded and looked ahead. A cold chill hit both of them, they couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. Still, they pressed on, not willing to let Arnor suffer the same fate it had suffered in ages passed by the Witch-King of Angmar. It wasn't long before they came in sight of the Fords. The only sounds that could be heard were from the feet of horses and men connecting with the ground briefly and the heavy breathing of some of the soldiers. Eldarion ordered his men to slow down and to precede with caution. With the sounds of the army now gone all the could be heard was the silent rushing of water. Eldarion knew something was right.

"_Something bad is going to happen,_" Eldarion thought. "_We must be pre-_"

A dark figure jumped from the trees above him and tackled Eldarion to the ground. Eldarion barely had time to look up to see an Orc is dark armor hold up a jagged sword, preparing to drive it through the High King's skull. Eldarion frantically searched for Anduril but it was too late has he braced for the death's cold embrace.

It never came. The first thing Eldarion realized was that he heard the clashing of steel. He looked up to see a Rohirrim sword blocking the attack and a spear of Gondor being driven though the Orc's chest sending it off Eldarion and onto his back. Eldarion got up and turned around. There, staring with cold, merciless faces, stood King Elmoran and Balithon. Eldarion got up and finally drew Anduril just as the Orc spoke his last words as loudly as the dying creature could shout, "K-k-ki-ll...th-th-em...a-al-all..."

This alerted the two kings of men immediately as Orc started pouring in from random directions. "TOO ARMS! TOO ARMS!"

The Orcs charged, the Soldiers of Gondor and Rohan fought to defend themselves and their kings. Eldarion was more focused on surviving than anything else. He blocked, parried, slashed, stabbed, and drove forward but the Orcs just kept coming. It was like his father's stories of the Battle of the Black Gate of Mordor. Tens of thousands, if not hundreds of thousands of Orcs, Trolls, Easterlings, Haradrim, and even Fellbeasts came out of no where to attack an army no larger than 1,500 soldiers of Gondor and Rohan. And then they even had their master Sauron watching them, giving them an unimaginably high morale boost. This blustered his own morale a bit, "_Come on. If your father could survive that then you can survive this!_"

He speed up his movements, getting a feel for how the Orcs were coming in and fighting him. Around him both men and Orc were dying; some didn't even have time to scream. The site of seeing some of his own guard, some of whom he had been friends with, perish at the hands of the Orcs caused him to go beserk. He let out a strong battle cry and charged at the Orcs. They reeled back in terror at the unexpected feriosity of the High King of Gondor. Even though many Orcs fell by his hand, they were always replaced by a new set of Orcs and it wasn't long before he, Elmoran, Balithon, and the last few remaining squads of Gondorian and Rohirim soldiers. It was hopeless.

THUMP!...THUMP!...THUMP!...

The sound was growing louder as Men and Orc alike looked around, trying to place the location of the sound.

THUMP!...THUMP!...THUMP!...

The ground began to shake, trees rattled, bones shook. Both races looked around in a panic. They knew something dangerous was approaching; something never planned by either side.

THUMP!...THUMP!...THUMP!...

It stopped. More nervously and cautiously, the two armies began to look around in every direction. One Orc with a banner nervously said, "I-it's gone..."

As if on que, a giant tree trunk-like figure swung upward and blasted away the whole Orcish army where the Orc Bannerman was. Suddenly, more figures appeared. They were like giant, mossy tree shaped like humans, with branches sticking out around the arms and back and head, and some even had beards of moss and greenery. They began to attack the Orcs, which were all having a panic attack. It wasn't long before the creatures had taken them all out and one, whom was a darker green than most of the others, stepped forward.

"Are you alright, young ones," said a deep and strong voice. "We had heard from the Great Eagles that Orc were threatening this land again and we sworn to prevent them from passing the Fords of Isen, though we failed the first time."

"Your...you are Ents!" Eldarion finally said, relieved.

"Indeed! I am Treebeard, Leader of the Ents. You must be Eldarion! I knew your father before he was king. An interesting man he was."

"Yes, he was, and a brave one, too."

"Treebeard," the Ent looked at the new voice, who was Balithon. "You are old and wise. Do you know how we could possible stop and Orc invasion with this little force."

The Ent looked at the young man a moment, then stated, "Along the way you are, you cannot win, but there is help to be had, even in unexpected places."

Eldarion and Balithon took a minute to ponder that then realized the Ents were walking away. Eldarion rushed forward, "Wait! Can't you help us?"

The Ents continued walking, except Treebeard, who stopped, "We are doing our part by keeping the Orcs from passing the Fords of Isen."

He continued walking, not looking back, "Look for an unexpected source of help, and when you find it, bring them to you."

Treebeard was gone. Eldarion sat down and put his hand on his head as if he was massaging it, "_An unexpected source of help? What does that mean?_"

Balithon went to his king's side, "My Lord?"

Eldarion got up and strood over to his horse looking more determined that ever before. "My Lord, where are you going?"

"To find help," he said as he mounted his steed. "From an unexpected source."

* * *

**Ah, finally I get another one done, and yet another cliffhanger. Don't you guys just love me? Anyways, please review!**

**~Teddypro**


End file.
